ZK
ZK is a highly respected and talented medical-nin from Takigakure. He now resides as the head medical-nin in Fubukigakure, and is the Imperial Gatekeeper of the Techno Zone. Background ZK’s beginning was a rather unusual one. Created in a lab deep within Takigakure, the boy was injected with multiple DNA to forcefully create a weapon that could contain mass amounts of chakra. After many failed attempts, test subject “Z” was successful, and was deemed perfect by his creators. He grew up learned medical ninjutsu, along with how to control his powers. However, the monster grew to be too strong and uncontrollable for his creators, so they attempted to seal him away and start over. He was drugged and his memories were tampered with. One night, he was able to harness his power and break free, and began a rampage of the lab. He destroyed everything in sight, leaving the lab in a sea of flames. Noticing a huge mass of chakra, he discovered a weapon designed for him, named “Proko”. Stealing it for himself, he noticed a full body sketch of himself, dubbed “ZK”. And thus, the perfect monster had been freed. For years he kept to his work, trying to create powerful solutions for problems of the Ninja World. Once he fully grasped his true potential, he used it to further his Earth Grudge Fear, a technique he was created with. Capturing hearts extended his research time, where he kept in his secret lab deep in the Land of Fire. It was then that Doujinn sought him out, as the Emperor himself wanted to recruit the doctor to his village. After a fight and some negotiation, ZK went to Fubukigakure, and was made by Doujinn the third Imperial Gatekeeper. After meeting the whole team, he was given a seal by Doujinn, who dubbed him “The Demon of a Thousand Hands”. He now watches over the Techno Zone, and holds the key to the Five and Six Tails. Appearance ZK is a tall man with short white hair and red eyes. He hides his mouth with a red iron mask, covering his bizarre mouth. He is always seen wearing a long white robe, keeping his body hidden. Personality ZK is a mostly composed and stoic individual. He keeps track of the activities of his units who kill in cold-blood. He is a proud fighter, because of his immense chakra when fighting and the accuracy of his calculations. ZK has a taste for perfection similar to Doujinn, so this drives him to make his experiments at the highest level. Abilities Nature Transformation ZK is an exceptional ninja, as he was designed to be the highest level of combat that existed. Thus, from his very beginning, he manifested Yin-Yang Release easily. He uses this rare power to mostly stabilize the life force of his subjects and his own, as well as alternating genetic coding and techniques that ruin chakra. From this, he was able to branch and master the two key natures that created his main force, Yin Release and Yang Release. With his Yin, he is known to cast intense paralysis genjutsu on opponents or subjects. His Yang is the major part of his medical ninjutsu, which is one of key abilities. Earth Grudge Fear Usage For ZK, it is safe to say he possesses complete control of his birth village's secret kinjutsu. It transforms the user's body into something similar to that of a rag-doll, held together by hundreds of thick black threads.He is capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts; this ability seems to instantly reattach even nerves and muscles, as the patients could instantly move their limbs without any other complex procedures right away. They grant ZK a unique form of immortality in a bizarre way. In addition to sewing up his injuries, he uses the threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into his own body, thus extending his life. He calls his masks by a color, and never allows them to leave his body. White Mask: the original, holds reserves medical ninjutsu. Black Mask: pumps chakra directly to his dojutsu. Green Mask: holds his Senjutsu heart. Yellow Mask: holds Lightning Release. Red Mask: holds Fire Release. Medical Ninjutsu ZK's ability in medical ninjutsu is what Doujinn sought him out for his village. ZK learned medical ninjutsu from the doctors who raised him, which soon became his specialty. His prowess in the field was considered one of the best in the history of his village before his defection. He has the ability to heal numerous wounds, and combined with his Sage Transformation, he can restore chakra and limbs at an extent. He can also give pulse to corpses at an extent to control them at a degree. ZK can use his medical ninjutsu for combat, creating scalpels are various lengths to combat even the toughest swords at times. He has been able to manipulate his cells and others at a high skill, even repairing his own in battle. His knowledge of medical ninjutsu can be used to render an opponent helpless if struck in certain points, all known by ZK. Sage Transformation ZK has access to senjutsu through one of his hearts, stolen directly from a Sage that taught others senjutsu. His first state is just slow pumping, with simple power ups in performance and ability. The second state is only accessed by removing his face mask, revealing his frightening mouth. He becomes more beast like, and he manipulates a Lightning Release shroud that not only protects his body, but causes an extreme power boost. Kenjutsu ZK is the owner of a blade named Proko. The blade was designed in the same facility as ZK, and was supposed to be used to harness large masses of chakra at any given time. It has three forms; Dormant State, Awakened State, and Frenzy State. In Dormant State, Proko can be used to cut through anything, and even be used for defensive tactics. In the Awakened State, Proko's mouth is unsealed, revealing a menacing set of teeth. It also directly absorbs chakra that comes in contact with it. The teeth grow back from chakra consumption. As for the Frenzy State, this can only be unlocked with ZK’s own body, creating the Devouring Hand Fusion. Devouring Hand Fusion This is a special form combining ZK's living blade, along with his Sage Transformation. To unlock what he calls "his true form", ZK forces his blade to devour his other arm, and uses his chakra to fuse with it. His right arm now becomes it's own unique beast, equipped with an independent chakra network. The left arm grows, and is now sporting a mouth that can spew chakra draining arms, as well as physical arms created with the internal threads. The rest of the body grows to match the new found powers. The only downside to this, is ZK must go in a hibernation like state after using this power. Dojutsu Sacred Crimson Eyes ZK is lesser known for his unique eyes, as the abilities go unnoticed and seem to be apart of his usual skills. It grants him abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other dōjutsu.